<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crinkly Gift by Lood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350728">The Crinkly Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lood/pseuds/Lood'>Lood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anya's Diapered Descent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Shit, Brain Drain - Freeform, Diapers, Drooling, Feet, Hyper Scat, IQ Loss, Other, Scat, Skunk TF, Smegma, Soiling, Weight Gain, Wetting, dickgirl, scat eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lood/pseuds/Lood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gifted diaper soon becomes the fixation for Anya. It feels good. Far too good. Yet she doesn't seem to mind it. Little does she know, however, the diaper is no ordinary diaper and she'll soon come to realise a great many things about herself. Follow Anya’s story as she slips further and further down the rabbit hole and embraces depravity. Watch as a girl has her life derailed by her newfound enjoyment of filth. All because of a diaper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anya's Diapered Descent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crinkly Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be the first chapter. It was originally intended to be a birthday gift. It's a bit late for that now but it will be a multi-part story so, hopefully, that makes up for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door shut behind Anya, its weight seeing to that, as she returned home from a very long night out with friends. Birthdays have become just like any other day, ever since the wonder of being presented with a cake lined with more candles than she could count on both her fingers and toes at once wore off. But that’s not to say that she isn’t grateful for an excuse to get together with her friends; to have some drinks and have a good time. Dropping her bag beside the foot of the stairs, Anya slipped off her boots before she went on through her meagre home and into the kitchen for even though she didn’t make a habit of getting too drunk, certainly is she a bit more relaxed about it on special days such as this one and getting some water in her system to counteract the overabundance of alcohol should, hopefully, leave her waking up tomorrow without a hangover.</p><p> </p><p>Fetching herself a glass from the cupboard, she fills it with water straight from the tap and it’s only when she cuts the flow off does something catch her eye. Another present? A present sat atop the countertop and somehow she’d managed to miss it during her search for a clean glass. Cocking her head, the present itself looked as though it had been wrapped in a hurry. With the paper overlapping and with what was clearly far too much tape help the paper seal together. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say a kid wrapped this thing, but it had to be one of her friends. They just snuck into her home after they’d all left. What else could explain such a bizarre-looking package sitting atop her kitchen counter? Chugging her glass of water, Anya set the glass down in the sink and gingerly picked the present up. The paper crinkled beneath her fingers, though it’s not the only thing that crinkled. The present itself did, whatever it might be, she couldn’t quite place her finger on it.</p><p> </p><p>Fingernails dug into the paper and hooked around the tape, all to unwrap whatever this present might be and, all at once, it’s as though the thread holding the thing together was cut and it all went flying up into the air! Not yet knowing whether it was fragile or not, Anya fumbled with it before it hit either the countertop or the ground. Though when she finally did get a decent look at it, something easier said than done with her current state of inebriation, she realised her efforts to keep the thing from being damaged by a small fall were all in vain.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Anya questioned aloud, speaking to nobody in particular.</p><p> </p><p>In her hands, Anya held a diaper. Even with being as tipsy as she is, there’s no doubt in her mind that the thing in her hands is, in fact, a diaper. That alone is weird enough but even weirder still is that one of her friends thought to get it for her birthday. There has to be something more to it, right? It’s just a joke present and the real gift is inside of it, right? Wrong. Unfolding the diaper, Anya opened it across the countertop to find just a plain old ordinary diaper with no hidden little pockets of money or anything more desirable hidden away inside. In every way does it appear to be just an ordinary diaper. Perhaps, the one exception to that is the fact that there’s a cartoon depiction of a cow right on the rear of the thing. But, to her untrained eyes, it doesn’t look too much out of place. They’re meant for babies, right? And babies like cute things and that little cow does look cute after all.</p><p> </p><p>Still, though, it is something of a disappointment. Even if it is meant to be just a gag present. It’s hardly very funny. Tutting to herself, Anya couldn’t help but laugh at it. Whoever might’ve gotten this for her was so cheap that they didn’t even bother leaving her the whole pack of them. That alone is enough to give her some idea of which of her friends might’ve thought this a funny idea. It’s obvious that whichever one of them got this for her are expecting a reaction, so Anya just figured it best to avoid giving them the satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Still, though, despite the noise, it made with every little touch and every tiny amount of pressure causing the diaper to let out its crinkly anthem, she did have to admit it felt soft. And then a thought crossed her mind. Could she put it on? No, no, that’d be silly. That’d be absolutely ridiculous for a grown woman to do. Putting on a diaper as a grown-ass woman. Perish the thought. But, then, what’s the harm in it? It’s a gag gift, it’s only going to get thrown in the rubbish otherwise, might as well at least try it out, right? Where’s the harm in that? The whole time Anya was having this internal debate with herself, she stood there just staring at the diaper… or, well, making faces at it. The expression across her face shifting from disgust to mild curiosity to mild intrigue and then looping between the three over and over again before, ultimately, a conclusion was reached.</p><p> </p><p>It really couldn’t do any harm, could it?</p><p> </p><p>It’s with an uncharacteristically mischievous grin on her face that she scooped the diaper up and hurried off into the living room. First things first, shut the blinds! With a shhiiinnnkkk, the blinds were closed and privacy was certain. If she’s going to be doing this, she is absolutely NOT giving her friends the chance to see it and lord this over her for the rest of her life. And, now, with her privacy entirely certain, did she turn to confront the diaper draped over the arm of her sofa. Sitting there motionless, the silent garment almost goading her into doing it. With all the grace of someone far too drunk for their own good, Anya pushed her jeans and panties down in one fell-swoop and she only very nearly tripped over herself a whole four times in the process. Standing there, now with nothing covering her lower half, Anya reached down to peel her dick away from her inner thigh. Keeping it all cramped up inside of her panties could be somewhat uncomfortable, especially when she’s wearing her nice jeans, those bloody things are stupidly tight but they sure do make her ass look nice so it’s more than worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Now just because she’s naked from the waist down it doesn’t mean she’s immediately ready to go slapping the diaper on, settling the tape in place and calling it a night there. Oh no, lordy no. This isn’t something she’d ever thought of revisiting so long after having grown out of them the first time around. But she’s come this far already! It’s just a few more little steps and then she’s beyond the hardest part! Pacing back and forth, her eyes never once leaving the diaper, for a second she could’ve sworn the thing had moved but, no, in reality, that was just her drunken mind playing tricks on her, that and she’s hardly walking straight with a constant sway to her head as her body rocked side-to-side. Her slow pacing continued only for a minute longer, the young woman working to psyche herself up for it, the most daunting of tasks of putting on a diaper, before she finally bit the metaphorical bullet and went for it.</p><p> </p><p>Were any of her friends watching, they’d be greeted with the graceless sight of Anya standing squat in her living room, trying awkwardly to hold the diaper against her taint and trying, and failing, to meet the two ends together so that she might tape them in place. After far too much time trying to get the diaper on using this method, Anya’s drunken mind had the brilliant idea of simply sitting down to put the diaper on. Plonking the diaper down atop the seat of the sofa, it was soon met with Anya’s plump behind. Internally she cringed at the sound of the crinkles suddenly flooding the room, but it wasn’t as bad as she was expecting. The plushness of the diaper’s filling only added to the comfort offered by the sofa and made her chosen seat rather comfortable indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing down at herself, she could see the white of the diaper between her legs, the waves of the stuffing giving the diaper a somewhat lumpy appearance. And the noise it made with every movement, no matter how slight a movement it might’ve been, didn’t help Anya’s confidence in assuring herself that trying on the diaper in the first place was at all a good idea, even if it is meant to be purely harmless. Still, though, she’d come this far and she’d be beside herself to give up so readily. She’s sat atop the diaper for crying out loud. All that remains to be done to finish off this most daring adventure would be to tape the thing in place. Reaching down to lift the front end up, simultaneously Anya leaned forward and scooped the rear of the diaper up against her backside as well. Something managed with relative ease, if not also being handled somewhat clumsily. Though it’s as she met the two ends and began to tape them in place that she had an odd thought. Or one that struck her as odd.</p><p> </p><p>The diaper felt good.</p><p> </p><p>It’s slightly more than that. The diaper didn’t just feel good or comfortable. With the crinkling of the diaper chiming out around her as she pressed it flat against herself and pulled the tape tight, to ensure the best fit, of course, the way it hugged her body felt surprisingly lovely. Whilst out and about, dancing long into the early hours of the morning, Anya had gone and worked up a minor sweat and nowhere else on her body, perhaps with the one exception being her feet, smelled quite as funky as the space between her legs. It’s something she’d noticed when she bore all for nobody to see. It’s something she often noticed when she went about the arduous task of letting everything just hang free. But unlike all those other times where she’d have to jump immediately into the shower to sate her own need to smell clean, the diaper was doing wonders at containing the funky, musky scent.</p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, experimentally, Anya pressed down on the padding that stood between her and her dick. The padding, of course, made the sound she’d grown to be so familiar within such a short space of time. But, more than that, did the sensation, or lack thereof, surprise her. Whilst she could certainly feel the pressure, that’s about all she could feel. Anything beyond just the sensation of something pressing down on her junk was lost in the fluffiness of the cloudlike padding.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh…” She pondered, realising that she might’ve been overthinking the act of putting on a diaper. Realising that, perhaps, it isn’t nearly as scary as she once thought it.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers pressed harder against her crotch, she could just about feel an increase in pressure. As if it was targeted to her dick, honed through her fingertips and willed through the walls of the padding to touch the sensitive flesh beneath. But, alas, almost all of it was lost to the padding of the diaper. Shrugging her shoulders, Anya placed her hands down beside her and pushed, after one, after two failed attempts to push herself to her feet, finally on the third attempt did she manage it and very nearly stumble right over and onto the floor! The padding between her legs, puffy and thick as it is, was getting in the way as she tried to simply stand there and gather her balance. Listing the bulk of her weight from the one foot and over to the other, suddenly it didn’t seem like such a good idea to be on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhat awkwardly and lacking any semblance of grace, Anya turned about and flopped her behind back down into the sofa. The crinkling of the diaper as her behind compressed it all came out muffled thanks to the sound being absorbed by the cushions of the sofa. But even then, the sound was unmistakable. Evidently, Anya had had a bit more to drink than she’d first thought. Either that or just putting the diaper on and trying to stand with it on just wasn’t something she’s entirely capable of given her current state of inebriation. The thought occurred to hurry herself off to bed to get some sleep. Proper sleep. Not the kind of sleep she’ll end up getting if she remains half sitting, half lounging atop her sofa. But, then again, that’d mean standing up and it would also mean she’d have to go wandering up the stairs and finding her way to her bedroom. This? The sofa? The sofa’s plush cushions combined with the diaper she’s now wearing? It doesn’t seem so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Raising her arms to the air, Anya stretched as she yawned. It’s really crept up on her. Just how tired she feels. Or, perhaps, it was more of a sudden wave that struck her now that the adrenaline rush of putting the diaper on is slowly working its way out of her system. Looking down between her legs once again, Anya’s fingers idly prodded and pocked at the crotch of her diaper. Slowly, did she press her nail into the fluffy stuffing to see how far it depressed and then, steadily, puffed back out as if nothing had ever happened. It’s really not as bad as she thought it was going to be and what’s the point in stressing about it now anyway? It’s not like any of her friends are going to see her like this and it’s not like she has anywhere to be tomorrow. It’s time to get some sleep. Though it’s hardly the proper sleep she’d prefer. Stretching out across the sofa, Anya settled in. Laying on her back, Anya’s eyes closed and in mere moments was she snoozing merrily away in the land of dreams. Booze will do that to a gal and with the amount she had to drink whilst out on the town? She’s going to be out for a good little while.</p><p> </p><p>All’s well and ends well. Or it would’ve done that night if she’d just done the smart thing and not put the diaper on. Little did she realise, that diaper was no gift left for her by a friend. It’s nothing so simple. What it is is something that’s going to change her life forever. Some might consider the changes to be bad. To be the sorts of changes that will ruin someone’s life. But, for the one being changed? They’re not going to mind it. They’re not going to mind it one bit. In fact, they’re going to love it. All the changes. All the perks that come along with them, they’re going to love it all. And what might be the first thing that changes, hmm? Well, simply put it’s the person’s dreams. Well, not their dreams exactly but their subconscious inhibitions for where’s the fun in being some plain old Mary Sue? Live a little. Enjoy yourself. That’s what this gift is going to do for Anya. It’s going to make certain that she enjoys a hell of a lot more than she thought she ever could and, with each new experience, each new flavour, the craving for more is only going to grow stronger. But, that’s then and this is now. And, now? Anya’s busy getting some sleep. Doing a whole boatload of nothing. But, in her dreams? Her dreams are where things are becoming interesting. Tossing and turning as she sleeps, Anya's dreams begin to take form. Bringing forward everything she'd feared when first considering the notion of putting on the diaper but, in her dream? It's no horror at all. Quite the opposite. She's going to see just how fun diapers can be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>